Drago x Klu
Drago x Klu *The story of how two people became the OTP of hundreds of people.* Thank you for helping me recover from the most horrible period of my life. I can't thank you two enough ' ',and i’m glad to be able to call you two mom and dad Drago’s limp body tumbled off the mattress, with his body tangled in his bedsheets. ' '“Ugh..” His ears rung from the annoying alarm clock. ' '“Come on, hurry or you'll be late for school!” His mom yelled from the kitchen. ' '“I don't wanna go to school..” Drago mumbled, and began to pick himself up. He quickly made his bed, got dressed and used the bathroom. “It's already 6:50, you won't have time for breakfast!” She screamed. “I don't need it..I'm not hungry.” Drago replied. ''' '''He walked towards the door. Suddenly, a hand smacked against his cheek. “Your tie! You look like a drug dealer in the alleyway!” She tightened and straightened out Drago’s tie. “No wonder why your dad left you on the street.” She sharply concluded. His eyes warded away, looking out the window. ' '“Don't tell me you're crying. Come on, you're a man, not a bitc--” ' '“I’m off.” Drago slammed the door behind him. “What’s his problem today? Sheesh.” ''' '''Her eyes clouded with ignorance, and she walked back to the kitchen casually. **A couple minutes later..** ''' '''Drago saw his school in the distance. *So far, so good..* ''' '''He looked around cautiously. Suddenly, a trash can fell behind the alley he was walking in. “Shit! You blew our cover, Samuel!” The voice scolded. Drago’s eyes widened. He began to dash towards the gates of the school. “Get him!” The thugs chased after him. He frantically shoved the watch in his face. “7:30..I spent too much time being cautious..!” Drago bit his lip. The doors of the entrance of the school flung open. He began to make his way up the stairs hastily, with the three pursuers directly behind him. Drago stormed into the classroom. ' '“Beat the shit outta ‘im!” One of them shouted. He began to take off his backpack. “What, you got some fuckin’ books in there?” The backpack slammed into the thug’s face. “Sharp ones, pinche puta.” He watched the dude struggle to get up. “What's wrong, Jordan? Got too much up your culo?” Drago’s eyes shot through him.. “Fat boy..I wouldn't be talking.” The two other glared at him. Mr. Carlos dropped his ruler. “G-guys..let's break it up..” He cowered behind his desk. The students eyed the tense atmosphere. The two guys backed off into the hallway. Jordan grasped onto his leg. Drago slipped and fell right next to him. ' '“Go back to playing with your gay little pokemon cards!” He kneed Drago in the face. He fell back against a chair, which tumbled over. Blood trickled onto the floor. ' '''He dived for Drago, crashing into a desk. He flipped over the desk on top of Jordan. ' 'His friends picked him up after his bloody dive. ' '''“Fuck you and your pequeño putamos.” He cringed at the pain. Drago stood on a chair and crashed into Jordan’s friends. ' '“This is proof that you're a faggot.” He looked up at Mike, pinning him down. A quick fist slammed into Drago’s jaw. He groaned at the agony, and tried to shake Mike off. Drago looked around and saw a chair, lying a foot away from him. He quickly grabbed it, and dragged it towards himself. “You're getting your vasectomy early.” Drago grinned, thrusting the chair leg onto Mike’s dick. He screamed in pain, and fell sideways onto the floor. ''' '''Samuel stood petrified. He turned back, to the hallway, then to Drago. Drago heard sharp footsteps coming from the hallway, growing louder. ''' '''Samuel dashed towards the doorway, and bumped into two men. “What's all this ruckus about?!” ''' '''Drago looked up. “Mr. Soares..” Jordan mumbled. Standing next to him was none other than the principal. ' '“Tú y eres amigos es en grande problema.” The principal adjusted his glasses. ' '“No me jodas.” Drago got up and stomped on Jordan’s bloody face. His friend group shivered in terror, staring at him while whispering to one another with Pokemon cards in their hands. Mr. Soares scorned at Drago. ' '**An hour later..** ' '''Drago shifted around in his chair, and watched the 3 thugs in handcuffs, being escorted to the principal's office. The superintendent glanced back at the 3 delinquents sitting down, then back at Drago. ' '''“You did what you needed to. But I don't think you can steer clear of punishment without the parents grasping on our back.” He explained. He nodded. Mr. Soares opened the door gently. His eyes automatically swerve to the superintendent. ' '“Dr. Escalante. Pleasure to see you.” He extended his arm out reach Dr. Escalante’s, followed by a firm handshake. ' '“What is it that you need?” He adjusted his jacket. “Is Drago around here?” Mr. Soares asked. The superintendent nodded, pointing directly next to him. ' '“Bruno..” Drago mumbled. He was replied with a weak smile. Dr. Escalante walked out of the office, speaking into his walkie talkie. ' '“I won't let you get in trouble. I know the backstory to all of this.” He smiled reassuringly. ' '“I don't know what I'd do without you, man. Teachers weren't that self sacrificing to their students is what I thought..” Drago admitted. ' '“I'll get you out of here soon.” Mr. Soares tightening his tie. He walked into the office. Drago peered through the dirty glass to see the parents of the 3 delinquents. ' '**I trust in Bruno, but..** ' '''He looked back to how his small friend group looked. ' '“I shouldn't have snapped..huh..?” Drago muttered, remembering the disapproval and disgust on the faces of his friends. ' 'He looked around the room, anxiously. ' 'The door opened, and Drago’s head spun back to in front of him. ' 'There stood Bruno, gesturing him to come in. ' 'He stepped in the room, confronted by 3 pairs of well dressed and cross parents. ' 'Drago knew almost immediately what was going to happen. ' '''“We decided, Drago. Then may have bullied and harassed your group of friends, but they didn't beat you up before.” The principal took off his glasses. “But they chase after me to school everyday, if they catch me, then I get beate--” He tried to explain. “Enough! That's a big lie coming from such a vulgar and poor boy!” One well fed mother fumed. “I agree.” Another dad stepped in. “My son told me that they go early to school so they won't be late! I bet you roam around looking for dropped Real on the street, then watch them way ahea-” The father ranted. “Mr. Chalune, I think that's enough.” Bruno glared at him. The man spat on the floor, and took out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. ' '''The principal pushed forward a paper across the table towards Drago. ' '“Sign it, boy.” He tossed a pen on top of the paper. ' 'Bruno solemnly looked at the floor. Drago turned to him, and back to the paper. ' '“Sign it already, pendejo.” A parent muttered. ' '''He picked up the pen slowly, and sloppily signed it. On the top of the paper, it read SUSPENSION. His melancholic eyes wandered back to his chair. His collar was grabbed, and his entire body lifted. “If i see you on the streets, te patearé el culo.” Drago was released. The angry parents stormed out of the office. ' '“Come on, boys. Let's get your wounds treated at home.” A mother patted their backs, hurrying them along. The lunch bell rang, and Drago stared at the floor. ' '“We’re a public school. We aren't rich enough to let you off the hook and have them sue us.” The principal put his glasses back on. Bruno bit his lip, staring at Drago. ' '“You okay..?” He placed his hand on Drago’s shoulder. He replied with a nod. “I’m going to eat lunch..” Drago walked towards the door. “Wait!” Bruno shouted. He didn't turn back, and kept walking towards the cafeteria. ' '**At the cafeteria..** ''' '''Drago’s rigged eyes scanned the room for his friend's. He spotted them, talking quietly in the corner of the cafeteria, and began to cautiously walk towards them. He felt his heart thumping. **If you're there, Jesus, please don't punish me.** ' '''Drago squinted his eyes, and opened them. His friends glared him down when he arrived at the lunch table. ' '“Why don't you go get a lunch?” One of his friend's mockingly stood up. ' '''“I’m not hungry..” Drago muttered through his cracked and dry lips. “You've made quite a scene for yourself. Just look around.” A nasally voice alarmed him. He immediately turned to Andrew, cleaning his glasses at the end of the table. ' '''Drago looked around to see kids eyeing him and whispering back to their friends. ' '“Look, we don't have anything against you.” Marcelo placed his hand on Drago’s shoulder. ' '“We just don't want attention that has nothing to do with us!” They smirked. ' '''His heart sank with grief. “I was just tired of them picking on us everyday..” Drago murmured. Then pushed him away. “It's okay, you can find new friends!” Marcelo, Andrew and his other friends pushed him away from their table. Mr. Soares watched from the door in horror. “If you want me gone, you should've just said so.” Drago replied, shoving them back against the table. He stormed out of the cafeteria, walking past Mr. Soares. ' '''Looking around, he saw the stairwell. Drago climbed the stairs onto the roof. ' 'The door flung open and stayed that way. He overlooked the entire school, then sat down in a corner. Tears uncontrollably poured out of his eyes. ' '''Memories of friendship and sticking together now were thrown into the darkest corners of his mind. “What did I do wrong..?” He grieved, slamming his head against the metal fence. ' '**Years of sticking together..was that all for nothing? Because those rich cunts like bullying kids like me?** Blood dripped down from his forehead. Drago looked down at the floor. **I have nothing to live for anymore, do I?** His leg raised to step up on the fence, and then came the other leg. Gasping came from the stairwell. “DRAGO!” He rasped. Bruno’s face turned white at the sight of Drago, standing on the fence with his back towards the edge of the roof. ''' '''Tears streamed down his cheeks once more. “Bruno..I’m sorry. This was too much for me.” His eyes closed. “It's just a suspension! I'm sure I can explain to your pare--” Bruno pleaded. “They wouldn't care..nobody does aside from you.” Drago wiped the tears off his face. ' '“This world is better off without me.” ' '''His back tilted towards the edge, following his body. ' 'Bruno threw his jacket onto the door handle and began to dash towards Drago. Their hands touched, and he yanked with all his might to bring Drago back towards him. ' '''“Just let me die already. My parents, friends and even God left me..” He lashed back. Drago kicked away Bruno’s hands, and fell back. “Drago..” He murmured. ' '“There's no point anymore.” ''' '''His eyes closed. A ring to Drago’s ears brought the dramatic moment to an end. His shoe was stuck to a fence. Bruno almost immediately pulled him back up. “Don't worry me like this again..Dios mío..” He untangled Drago’s shoe, and noticed his heavy breathing. “I want to give up..but I can't..” He sniffled, grieving on the floor. Bruno grabbed Drago and wrapped his arms around him, petting his head. “It'll be alright, trust me. If your friends don't want to accept you, then I'll be both your friend and someone who accepts you. I know you're better than this.” He grinned. Drago stared wide mouthed at Bruno. A light tingling sensation throbbed in his heart. ' '“Take some deep breaths. Tell me when you're calm.” Bruno waited several minutes until Drago’s flustered face returned to slightly normal. ' '“You got a lunch?’ He curiously asked. ' '“No..my mom doesn't pack me a lunch.” Drago stared at the floor. ''' '''Bruno ripped his sandwich in half and held it to Drago. “Here, have some.” ' '“Thank you.” He thankfully ate together with Bruno. “Are you on good terms with mamá?” He stared at Drago. “Speaking terms, yes. Respectful terms, no..” He explained. “What kind of disrespect does she say or do to you?” Bruno patted Drago’s back. “She has the nerve to calumniar me, hurt me, and..” He paused. “And..?” Bruno wiped away the crumbs from his mouth. “I haven't told anyone this, but..” Drago looked solemnly at Bruno. “I trust you.” He smiled weakly. ''' '''Bruno smiled back. “I won't make fun of you. I promise.” He held out his pinky. Drago laughed. “This is like what children do!” He giggled. “Promises aren't only for children, compadre.” Drago hesitated. “Pinky promise?” Bruno’s silver eyes wisely convinced him, “Pinky promise.” He shook his pinky along with Bruno’s. “It doesn't have to be today. I know if you hadn't told anyone, it had to be pretty importa--” He reasoned. “No..today is fine.” Drago gulped. “Are you sure?” Bruno gazed at the bright blue sky, then back to him. “Yes.” He replied. “The thing is..I was dropped off at the doorstep of my mother’s house. I don't know who my parents are, or were. All i know is that I've lived my life so far with my mother.” Drago began to tear up. Bruno placed his arm around Drago’s shoulder. “Nothing to get emotional about.” He comforted. “Just knowing that the people who gave me live ended up throwing me away..that she shattered me as a kid. My mom didn't help at all.” Drago explained. ' '“Listen, Drago. Adopted people have many more challenges to face. But just because they're adopted doesn't mean they can't achieve the same or better things than people who weren't. Just giving them a chance and treating them with respect..that's all a good person would want to do. For your case, you lack a parental figure. I'm only a teacher, but I'll be glad to be your parental figure. Giving them a chance in life is priceless to me. Worth more than any cost adopting a child.” Bruno preached, and gave Drago a firm hug, holding him tightly. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. “You don't need to be tough to make it. Open up to the people who you know will love you for who you are.’ He placed his hands onto Drago’s shoulders, then noticed the time on his watch. ' '“There's a teacher’s conference I need to go to. Don't ever give up. I will always be here for you.” Bruno gave one last hug, and began to walk towards the door. “Um..Bruno.” Drago wiped away his tears. Bruno turned around. “Can you do me a favor?” He asked. “Of course.” He replied. “..This is a little silly, but..when nobody’s around..can you call me hijo..?” Drago braced for the embarrassment. Instead, he felt a hand rest on the top of his head. “Alright, hijo.” Bruno beamed. “I’ll talk to you later!” He picked up his bag, and closed the roof door behind him. Drago felt his hair. “Don't give up..huh?” He clenched his fist in front of himself. Bruno leaned against the door behind him, and wheezed uncontrollably, fidgeting his pocket for a pill. The pill tumbled in his mouth, and he coughed up some blood. **The next day, after school..** Drago walked home with his backpack hunched over one shoulder. He opened the loose door to his house. His mother stood there in the kitchen. “What are you smiling for?” She skeptically glared at his satisfied face. “You've been awfully happy yesterday and today, but today it looks like you're happier.” Grumpily, she prepared dinner. Drago dug into his backpack and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. ''' '''His mother unfolded the paper, and her eyes widened. She stared at his midterms paper- full marks. ' '“How did you--” She looked up, seeing Drago walk across the hallway into his room. “Wait.” ' '''Drago turned around, about to open the door to his room. ' '''“I don't know if this has to do with your test score, but you got a package addressed to you. “ She sighed. “A package..?” He curiously stood. “Stay there.” She said, walking into the kitchen. Drago heard ruffling and a grunt. Moments later, his mother walked towards him with a box in her hand. “Go on. Scram.” She plopped the box in Drago’s hands. ' '“Damn..this is heavy..!” He gritted his teeth, placing it on the bed gently. ''' '''He wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and closed the door behind him. Drago opened the box, and dug through the package foam. There lay a computer screen- something nobody in his neighborhood could afford. A note was attached to it. His heart began to pound, and his hand reached out to peel off the note. “You may not have many or any friends, but that doesn't mean you can't make new ones or make some friends who live far away! -Bruno” ''' '''Tears filled his eyes. Drago’s mother peered through the crack of the slightly opened door. His sniffling ceased, and he wiped his tears away. “Damn..I cry too much.” He muttered, carrying the screen and keyboard to his desk. ' '''The power outlet- unused for years was under his desk. ' 'Drago curiously plugged the computer’s charger into it, and the computer was brought to life. He looked at the back of the computer, seeing a keyboard icon with an outlet. He plugged the end of the keyboard’s wire into it. ' '''The mouse hovered over “Internet.” Drago clicked it, and a flaming fox surrounding a globe appeared on his screen. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. “Hmm..he told me to make friends..” Drago repeated. He looked at the keyboard. ' '**I see..so that's how you type.** ''' '''He quickly typed “#1 gaming site for kids and teens.” A result popped up on the top. “ROBLOX is the best place to Imagine with Friends™. With the largest user-generated online gaming platform, and over 15 million games created by users, ROBLOX is the #1 gaming site for kids and teens (comScore).” it read. Drago clicked on it. With a flash of the screen, there lay a Sign Up button that he clicked once reading. He eyed the username button. “Hmm..” He hummed silently, shifting uncomfortably in the small chair. ' '''Drago began to play with the keyboard. ' '''“xD.” He typed down. Drago looked at it sideways. “It's a laughing face..huh?” He concluded. **I hope from now on..I’ll be able to laugh and have fun on here.** “Eh..screw it.” Drago randomly thought of a username. RuanXd159. He typed in a password carefreely, and clicked Sign Up. A page filled with games appeared, and his breath was taken from him. ''' '''One game had caught his eye that skimmed the page. Project Pokemon. His heart raced, and he downloaded roblox player immediately. ''' '''The game opened up, and Drago found himself in a 3D world. His avatar ran around, and his eyes met a gray haired man in a lab coat. “Professor Oak!” He recognized. Impatiently, he chose his starter: Charmander. His Pokémon adventure began. **A couple hours later..** His mother paced back and forth in the living room. “Drago hasn't eaten yet..” She muttered. Slowly, she crept up the stairs and peeked through the crack of his door. A broad grin was on his face, as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Her eyes widened while she stepped back and rested her back on a nearby wall. **I haven't seen him this happy in years!** She crept back down the stairs, and Drago continued to play. ' '''A peculiar experienced player entered the game with a blue nametag. He whistled when he clicked the info of her Pokémon. ' '“Tzuiboo, can you help me out?” Drago typed. ' '''“Sure.” She replied. A friend request appeared on his screen. He clicked accept. **The next month..** Drago walked back to his house, looking up at the setting sun, then back at his house. He shoved the keys crudely into the door and opened it, then stepped in. ' '“I’m home.” He yelled. Drago heard his mother’s footsteps. ' '“What'd you get on your test? I hope it's not 60% like every single damn time..” She scoffed. He gritted his teeth, and took the paper out of his backpack, firmly gripped it as he walked towards her. Drago held out the paper, and his mother took it. Her mouth gaped open. She stared at a 95%. “H-how?!” Her head turned around, but Drago was gone. She saw the shadow of his body walking upstairs directly into his room. Shortly afterwards, she heard the rushing of air- the familiar sound of the computer booting up. ''' '''He looked in his roblox DM’s to see hundreds of messages. “Hey, you should get discord,” the latest message read. ' '“What's discord?” He typed back curiously. “It's a texting app. Come on, just add me. Tzuiboo#0411” ' '“Fine..” He sighed. **5 minutes later..** “Your friend request has been sent!” It read. His back fell against his chair. ''' '''A notification popped up. “Hi.” Tzui typed. ' '“Hi..” He replied. The chat fell silent for several minutes. “Um..I just wanted to say..thank you for being my friend.” Drago squinted as he typed. “Where'd that come from? xD” ' '''He stood up and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, then sprinted back. ' '''“Uh. Idk.” He bit his lip. “Can I ask you something?” Her message popped up. “Sure.” Drago’s head dropped to the floor, eying his monitor every couple seconds. “Are you depressed?” ''' '''Drago’s head jolted up. He looked around the room solemnly. A minute passed, and another message popped up on his screen. “If you're not comfortable talking about it, it's okay.” ' '**Damn it..it's not like she's gonna come to my school and tell everybody.** He wracked his head against his desk, then rubbed his face. “Well..” He typed, and began explaining everything. ' '**30 minutes later..** ' '''Tzuiboo couldn't respond. ' '''The same “Tzuiboo is typing..” went on for a minute. Finally, a new message came in. “I am so sorry..” ' '“It isn't your fault. Don't be sorry.” He replied. “I'll be here for you from now on, okay?” ' '''Drago nearly sensed her beaming smile. ' '''“...Okay.” He grinned as he pressed enter. “I have to go to sleep now. Take care, I'll ttyl!” She responded. “You too.” Drago closed the lid of his computer, and fell on the bed. “What am I doing..?” His tired eyes shut tightly, and he began to snore. **The next morning..** ''' '''The school bell rang, and Drago stormed into the classroom just in the nick of time. “Just so you know, class. Mr. Soares will be substituting for me today. Please behave tomorrow. He has two classes to teach.” He prepared the class. Drago caught his breath, and set his bags down. “Take a seat, Drago.” Mr. Carlos’ shaky hand held the ruler. ' '“Sure.” He obeyed. The lesson began. **After multiple classes..** ' '''The lunch bell rang, and a roar of voices filled hallways and classrooms. Drago walked to his locker and grabbed his lunch box. He ran through the halls, past the bustling groups of friends chatting lively with each other. ' '''Drago reached the stairwell, and climbed to the roof. A fresh breeze of air swept through him and relieved him. ' '“Ah…” He sighed. “What’cha doing, hijo? Taking a piss?” A voice came from behind him. He spun around to see an amused Bruno, and Drago joined in the laughter. ''' '''They sat down and began to eat lunch. “So how's my present so far?” He mumbled with his mouth full. “Oh, it's amazing. I've gotten better grades, I've been less stressed, and..” ''' '''Drago paused. “And..?” He stared at him, anxiously. “I made a new friend.” ''' '''Bruno chuckled. “About time. This one must be a close friend!” He happily continued to eat. “I managed to open up to them last night. They told me that they'd be there for me.” Drago explained. ' '“So..is it a boy or a girl?” Bruno winked at him, and began to nudge him. ''' '''Immediately, Drago’s face flustered. “W-where'd that idea come from?! Who’d wanted to date me?! I mean..we're just friends. Really good friends!” He fumbled around, trying to catch the sandwich he threw up in the air out of shock. ' '“Ah..that's good. But you didn't answer my question!” He wheezed hysterically. “I-it's a girl..” Drago cheekily replied. Bruno grinned at him, and Drago’s heart felt warm. An eerie grin appeared onto Bruno’s face, and he looked towards the city as if thinking deeply. Drago dared not to pry, and continued to eat. The lunch bell rang. ' '“We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Bruno stood up. “Yeah! I heard you had to teach 2 classes. We have a test tomorrow, you know..” Drago worriedly stared at him. “Yeah..it'll be a long night, but I'll try my best.” Bruno patted the dust off his pants. ' '“Study well, hijo!” He waved, and closed the roof door behind him. **The next day..** ''' '''Drago’s mind raced with thoughts. **Good thing I arrived early. I hope Bruno comes soon. Tzuiboo and I got a lot closer. I can't wait till lunch to tell him all about it.** He rested his head against the desk. The door bolted open, and the principal stood there, gasping for air. The students stood up. “Good morning Princi--” ' '“Class, I have bad news.” The principal interrupted the class greeting. “Mr. Soares suffered a severe stroke last night. He's in the hospital right now. We have an emergency substitute here today. Let us pray that he gets better.” The principal closed the door, and ran down the hall to the next classroom. Tears fell onto Drago’s desk. The entire class filled with murmurs and whispers. His chair screeched against the floor as he stood up, and he walked out of the classroom, wiping away his tears. The class fell silent as Drago closed the door behind him. He ran towards the staircase and ran up to the roof, flinging the doors open. His body slammed into the railing, and Drago keeled over screaming. “What did he do wrong?!” He slammed his fist against the rail, and soon came Drago’s head. “If you're there, god..what the hell are you doing?!” Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Drago fell silent. ''' '''Everything went black. **A couple hours later..** ' '''He groggily opened his eyes to see the sun setting over the city. Drago jolted up. He made a dash down the stairs and out of the school. ' 'Gasping for air, he sprinted down the street with the hospital reflecting in his watery eyes. ' '''Drago rammed through the hospital doors, and his eyes fell on a nurse at the counter. “Excuse me, is Bruno Soares here?!” He desperately asked. “He’s in room 159. I'll take you the--” ' '“Thank you!” He dashed through the hallways. “W-wait!” The nurse leaned over her desk and peered down the hallway. He was long gone, frantically searching each door for the number 159. ''' '''Bruno heard loud footsteps outside his door, which flung open seconds later. Drago stood there and fell to his knees, exhausted. “Bruno..are you okay?” He stared at the plastic over his face. ''' '''He stared back at Drago, then at the sunset. “I was like you, 30 years ago.” He began. “Depressed, lost, and I had no friends.” Bruno’s dry lips muttered. Drago stood there in awe. “I don't think I've told you this, but this heart attack was long overdue..” He chuckled for a split second, then coughed immediately afterwards. Drago rushed to his side, patting his back. ' '“The pills were what kept me alive for months, but why does it matter now?” Bruno grinned- the same grin that saved Drago’s life. “I asked myself that..but then I realized.” “I had met the past me, and gave it friends, happiness and someone to talk to.” He closed his eyes. His hand reached out to touch Drago’s. “I met an amazing boy..who deserves..much more than what he has right now.” Bruno rasped. Drago gripped his weak hand firmly. ' '“Maybe in another time..another dimension..whatever “in another” you could think of.” ''' '''Bruno’s hand patted Drago’s head. “You could've been my son.” ''' '''Drago’s eyes widened, and more tears poured out. “If I could give my life to change someone else’s, I would do it in an instant.” Bruno’s head tilted back. “Now..my son..I think my time has come,” He whispered. “I believe in you..you can make a change in someone else’s life.” Bruno wrapped his arms around Drago. “Don't go..” His muffled voice pleaded. “I'll see you up there..” Bruno’s arm lifted to point up to the sky. It fell back against the bed, and Bruno’s eyes closed. The monitor next to Drago began to beep. “DON’T GO..PLEASE..” He wept on Bruno’s lap. He glanced outside the window to see rain. “I love you..hijo..” He said, with his last breath. Drago wrapped his arms around Bruno, praying. **Months later..** ' '“Call me Klu now!” I changed my username!” She giggled. Drago heard her loud and clear through the voice call. He laughed back. “Anyway..are you doing alright..?” Klu asked curiously. ' '“I'll be fine.” Drago replied. A silence hung over the video call. “Hey, Klu..?” He mumbled. “Yes, Drago?” ' '“I..think I'm in love with you.” Drago murmured into the mic. A minute passed, and a fumble of noise broke the silence after the abrupt blackening of her camera. ' '“Sorry..i was screaming into my pillow.” Klu quietly said. “It starts today.” She grinned at him. ' '''His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes closed. ' '''**Thank you for this courage you've given me..** Drago’s eyes opened to look out his window. It was raining. Drago felt a touch on his shoulder, and turned around to see the brief glimpse of Bruno’s grinning face before it disappeared into the air. “Hijo.” A voice whispered. He touched his shoulder, and began to weep. “D-Drago, what's wrong?!” Klu’s attention went to him. '----------------------------------------------------------' **end** Afterwards: **Years later..** Drago and Klu walked hand in hand down the street. ' '“And then the college professor looked like he saw a ghost when I told him we were married.” Drago joked around. Klu hysterically doubled over, giggling uncontrollably. ''' '''Through the strands of her hair, she spotted something wiggling in an alley. She sweeped her hair away. “Uh..Drago, I think I saw something.” She pointed towards the moving silhouette in the alleyway. He crept towards the shaking figure. ''' '''Drago sighed in relief. “What is it?” Klu curiously questioned. “I thought someone was getting stabbed.” He began. Drago came out of the alleyway, holding a basket with a wiggling Asian baby in it. It’s blanket was wrapped tightly around itself, and an oversized red hat lay next to its feet. In the basket, a piece of paper read: “¡Adoptar por favor!” ''' '''His hands shook as he held the baby. “Aww, he's so cute!” Klu poked its cheeks. ''' '''The baby looked up at Drago and Klu. It began to giggle. “Bruno..” Drago whispered. “Huh? What is it, Drago?” Klu turned her head towards him. “Nothing. Can we adopt this little guy?” Drago smiled. Klu nodded, cradling the baby in her arms. “What should we name him?” She gently placed the red hat on the baby’s head. Drago stared at the hat. “Red.” He said. “Red? Isn't that too bland of a name?” Klu reasoned. “No..its perfect.” Drago grinned. “Perfect timing too..” He gripped the flowers in his other hand tightly, along with Klu’s hand. After a couple minutes of walking, they reached the graveyard. They entered through the gates, and came across a humble grave. On it, read Bruno Soares. Drago set the flowers down, and they all began to pray. Red clasped his hands together. **Bruno..I’ll carry on your legacy..no matter what.** Drago prayed, holding Klu and Red tightly. He put on the same grin Bruno always did. “You look creepy..cut it out.” Klu smiled solemnly at him. ''' '''They laughed uneasily. “Let's head home.” Drago closed his eyes for a moment. He took one last glance at the grave. There stood Bruno, waving with the same grin. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. Sorry for my shitty use of Spanish and typos. ''' '''I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. And again, thank you for everything. I love you guys.